


excorsize these demons

by homosandhomies



Series: miracle [1]
Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Broken Bones, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Scars, Short, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: everyone thinks essie corduroy is always so happy and brave.but not everything is what it seems.
Series: miracle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	excorsize these demons

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "smell of rebellion" from matilda.
> 
> essie is not my original character. she was created by my friend, leah. follow her on quotev! @TheYeetQueen
> 
> just a disclaimer: i do not have ptsd, so if i protrayed it incorrectly, feel free to politely tell me and i will do my best to fix it.

The first thing people always noticed about Essie Corduroy was her smile. When she broke into a grin, she seemed to put her friends at ease.

It didn't put her at ease, though.

No one worried about Essie. Lavender thought she was so brave. "You're a hero!" she exclaimed when Essie. Mummy and Daddy were so proud of their little miracle for being a big girl after she "fell."

And of course everyone agreed with Lavender. Essie survived the chokey, for crying out loud! She walked around the schoolyard with that cast on her arm as a sword, her large, monstrous scars as mere cuts.

But when she lay in her bed at night, the darkness made her feel like her cast was a hand grabbing her, like when the Trunchbull broke her arm. She could picture it perfectly in her mind. She could hear the Trunchbull's screaming, her mocking, her jeering. "Stop it with your blubbering, or I'll make sure you never make a noise again!" she had spat at her.

The scars were healing nicely, but they somehow felt like they were still burning. She still felt the glass and nails cut into her tender flesh like a piece of meat.

Matilda was the hero, not Essie. Matilda actually stood up to the Trunchbull instead of crying like a baby.

Essie wasn't the hero. She was a coward.


End file.
